


A New Friend, A New Pet

by regalbowlofsoup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina decides to visit her friend Maleficent again she gets much more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend, A New Pet

“Maleficent? Are you in here?” Regina called through the seemingly empty corridor. She probably shouldn’t have returned to the Forbidden Fortress, but Maleficent was her friend after all. She had to make sure she was all right. “I came back to check on you. Where are you?” With a cross of her arms she leaned against a nearby wall, only to be shocked by the sound of heels clacking against the stone ground.

“Welcome back, your majesty.” The dragon grinned as she came up beside the queen. “This certainly is a surprise.” There was a new sway in her hips, her hair was flowing down freely in loose curls; she had her fire back. “You came to see me?” Maleficent looped an arm through the queen’s and lead her back to her chambers. “What can I do for you?”

“I came to see how you were doing since you were able to curse Aurora and Philip.” She answered with a smile. “And I missed you. The king is a bit skeptical of me coming to visit you, but he doesn’t scare me. Nothing could keep me from coming back here to see me friend.”

There was that word. Friend. If only Regina knew. But of course she was too sheltered, too naïve. She couldn’t see what hid behind Maleficent’s gaze. Something far stronger than friendship. Be it love or lust, Mal wasn’t sure. But she would find out.

“Well, thanks to you, I am doing much better. My revenge has been refueled, my fire ignited. You did all of that for me. I only wish there was something that I could do for you in return.” Mal squeezed her hand as she brought Regina over to sit on her bed. 

Despite having been in the dragon’s chamber before, Regina found herself gulping slightly. It was cleaner now. Food wasn’t strewn about and the bed was made neatly. Maleficent looked beautiful now too. Not that she didn’t look beautiful before, but now she could see her true beauty behind the grime that had been caked on her face. “You don’t have to do anything to thank me. There is nothing I require. I have the plan for my revenge all set into place, and that is thanks enough.” She smiled.

“What does one give the woman who has everything? Adoring subjects, more money than you know what to do with, a devoted king and princess. But you don’t look old enough to be more than a princess yourself.” Mal caressed her cheek as she spoke fondly and gazed into the girl’s eyes.

“I’ll be twenty six tomorrow.” She smiled proudly. Regina never did like celebrating her birthday anymore. It wasn’t as if the king ever did anything for her birthday anyway. He would say a few words at dinner, Snow would give her the usual wreath made of Snow Bells, and then she’d go to bed alone. The greatest gift he could give her was guaranteeing she’d be left to herself that night.

Maleficent could see the shift in her eyes. Despite her smile her eyes were reminded of something else. “What is it, my darling girl? You can tell me anything. I won’t judge. Are you not happy about your birthday?”

“No, it isn’t that. I just- My birthday isn’t really something I celebrate. There isn’t much of a big to do at the palace. I don’t get many presents. They don’t love me the way they did my husband’s first wife.” A tear threatened to fall, but Regina wiped it away.

“You don’t ever have to worry about that when you’re with me. I love you for who you are. And that’s not going to change.” She smiled and brushed her hand through Regina’s hair.

“You- You love me?” A soft, genuine smile spread across Regina’s face as she looked up at the blonde dragon. They were incredibly close. Carefully she leaned in close and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. “I love you too.”

The dragon inside of Maleficent was first to act. She pressed Regina down against the bed the moment she heard the words ‘I love you too.’ Maleficent kissed her again this time, much deeper, and held her arms around her head to keep the queen against the bed. “Has the king ever pleasured you in bed?” She asked between kisses. Regina responded with a small shake of her head. “Well, then I think I’ve come up with something that I can give you for your birthday.” She smiled and licked up her neck to her ear. “Only with your permission of course.” She let go of the queen’s hands and pulled her up to sit her in her lap.

Regina gasped and rocked against the dragon atop her. When she stopped and pulled her up into her lap she tangled her fingers in her hair. “And what exactly is this present that you’re thinking of?” She asked as she gnawed at her bottom lip.

Maleficent kissed her lips and held her hands on her hips softly. “The ultimate pleasure. I can give you the enjoyment in sex you should be having versus what the king has tried.” She smiled and pressed the young queen back on the bed.

“Alright. Just be gentle?” She asked and Maleficent was only too happy to oblige. Carefully she used her magic to dissolve their clothing and pressed her body against the queen’s. 

“You’re the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever lade eyes on.” She smiled as she kissed down the queen’s body and along her hips as her hands worked at the queen’s breasts. Regina’s body felt as if it was on fire she had never felt this good.

Mal latched her lips finally on the queen’s clit and sucked roughly, nearly giggling at the loud moan that emitted from the queen. She grinned when she felt hands bury in her hair and gave her breasts a firm squeeze. The sounds that left Regina’s throat were all the motivation she needed to continue devouring her happily.  
“Ma- Mal something feels weird.” She tried to tell the dragon as a strange sensation began to build between her legs.

“That’s good. Give in to it and ride it out.” She cooed as she thrust her tongue inside of the queen until she felt her walls clench around her and it seemed as though Regina might fall off the bed. As she helped the brunette ride out her orgasm she helped her back to the middle of the bed and moved up to kiss her deeply. “Happy birthday.” She smirked and held her close.

“I can say that is the best present I’ve gotten in a long time. I wish I could stay so that I can enjoy it all the time.”

“Perhaps you can. If I were to ‘kidnap’ you, the king couldn’t very likely retrieve you. This is an impenetrable fortress that one can only gain access to should I allow them. You could be all mine. Receive pleasure every day, as many times a day as you’d like. You could be like my pet.” She smirked and ran her fingers through Regina’s hair.

“You’re pet?” She asked with a confused look on her face. “What would that entail?”

“Much the same as I just described except it does mean that sexually you would do as I say without question.” She explained. “It’s nothing you need to be scared of.”

“Alright. I could stay here forever? With you?” Mal nodded with a smile. “I will stay with you, be your pet. If it keeps me free from the king I’ll do anything.”

Mal shook her head. “I don’t want you to think you have to be my pet to stay here. I only want you to agree because you want to.”

“I do want to. I promise.” Regina nodded and kissed Maleficent again. “I want to be here. I want to be yours. I want to be your pet.” She promised.

“Alright. Then let’s begin round two.” Mal smirked and pulled Regina on top of her.


End file.
